


女神的替身4

by SS920SweetSong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SS920SweetSong/pseuds/SS920SweetSong





	女神的替身4

大概觉得胸膛黏腻得不舒服，尹川起身去卫生间拿来一条毛巾，慢条斯理地在张超胸前擦拭着。张超觉得鸡皮疙瘩都被他撩了起来，委屈兮兮地求饶道：尹川，我知道错了，对不起，求你放过我……  
尹川嘴角微微翘起：知错了？你哪里错了？  
我……我是个混蛋！我对不起之南！  
尹川忽然狠狠拧了一把张超胸脯的软肉：不对。  
张超痛呼了一声，胡乱说道：我错了，反正我错了，你大人大量放过我！  
尹川将毛巾扔到一边，毫不留情地在那两团软肉上拧着，留下一道道红色印记，趁着雪白的皮肤，好似雪地红梅，张超迭声的痛呼反而像是助兴一般。  
沿着胸膛一路向下，尹川两手渐渐抚到张超腰间，又顺着腰上的弧度，慢慢探进内裤向后臀摸去，又忍不住感慨道：你倒是会长，腰这么细，奶子和屁股倒这么大，还说不是为了勾引人？  
张超眼泪都快流了出来，刚想说话，突然觉得下身一凉，内裤已经被脱了下来，这下真的是赤条条了。  
呵，你就用这根东西让之南给你生孩子的？  
尹川抬手在他已经抬头的性器上弹了一下，张超又一声痛呼，性器却反而更精神了。那根性器很是修长，颜色并不算深，但对比起张超浑身雪白的皮肤，却十分的违和。尹川四下里看了一圈，实在是没什么道具可用，于是从桌上拿起一卷胶带，一边将那根东西缠起来，一边道：太丑了，不配你，你以后用不着这东西了。  
张超吓得脸色都白了，已经顾不上下身的难受，战战兢兢地不敢动弹。  
既然你毁了之南，就把你自己赔给我吧。  
张超还没来得及反应过来这句话什么意思，整个人就被尹川翻了个身，趴在了床上，腹部被垫了个枕头，使得饱满的臀部更像两座雪白的山丘一样高耸。尹川伸手一拍，山丘便开始颤抖。他恶趣味地狠狠拍打了几巴掌，打得啪啪作响，就算是混蛋如张超，也觉得羞耻难当，头埋在枕头里呜呜地哭起来。  
尹川觉得十分好笑，一边拧着仍在颤抖的臀肉，一边盯着两座山丘间那道缝隙，低声道：你知道你为什么当不成明星吗？  
张超竟然带着哭腔接了一句：为什么？  
尹川慢慢掰开臀缝，眼睛幽深地盯着紧张得一张一翕的花穴：你根本不知道你最大的资本是什么。  
是什么——啊！  
尹川的手指狠狠地戳了进去。  
尹川的另一只手探到他身下已经硬得不像话的性器，回答道：是你这副淫荡的为男人而生的身体啊。  
张超哭得声音都变了调，仍忍不住骂着变态。尹川哪里管他，瞬间又加了一根手指，在他后穴里戳刺着。虽然入口干涩，显然从未有人用过，但是里面异常的温暖湿滑。  
戳到某一个点，张超突然尖叫起来，像条砧板上的鱼一样想跳起来，却被尹川按在床上根本跳不起来。  
你是有错，你错在明明最适合躺在男人身下，这么多年却跟女人纠缠不清，你错在明明最适合跟男人做爱，却不能生孩子，没有奶水。  
话音刚落，张超就感觉到一条又粗又硬滚烫如烙铁的东西钉进了他的身体里，太痛了，痛得他根本都说不出话来，只能趴在床上，心里用最恶毒的话将尹川的祖宗十八代都骂上一遍。  
而尹川不仅将那根东西一点点顶进去，甚至还扶着他的腰，将他摆成一个跪趴的姿势，开始律动起来，张超像个破布娃娃一样随着他动作，感觉自己的后穴在流血，但是已经痛到麻木。  
可尹川现在却正爽到爆——太爽了。仿佛禁欲了这么多年，就为了等待这一刻，不对，为了等待这样一个最契合的容器。张超的体内像湿热的森林，将他包裹起来，尹川爽得快要爆炸，而张超被胶带缠绕的性器，也快要爆炸了，可他被绑住的双手又实在是够不到，只能有气无力地恳求尹川：让我射……  
被男人这么插也能射，你说你是不是天生淫荡？  
是，是，我淫荡，求求你……  
尹川完全不管他的哀求，只顾啪啪啪地狠狠撞击，恨不得将囊袋都一起撞进去。  
张超被憋得整个人都快虚脱了，后穴却反而更加紧窒，尹川爽得欲仙欲死，一手扶着他的细腰，一手又胡乱掐着他胸脯的软肉，只恨自己没有早点找到张超。他贴在张超耳畔，舔了舔有点可爱的耳垂，说：明天跟我回上海吧。


End file.
